


More Than Just A Wedding

by neoqueentitania



Series: More Than Just A Fling? [2]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Epilogue, M/M, Sequel, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, also yes i snuck in some sugulis lol, and so mtjaf comes to a close, it's bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoqueentitania/pseuds/neoqueentitania
Summary: Finally, after their whirlwind, admittedly unconventional, love story, Kazuto and Eugeo get to tie the knot.
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Series: More Than Just A Fling? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824418
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	More Than Just A Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is an epilogue to my fanfiction "More Than Just A Fling?" so I highly recommend reading that first if you haven't ♥ And if you have - thank you so much! I hope this is an okay ending, I wanted to do our boys' romance justice.

“Daddy, wake up or you’ll miss seeing Eugeo all pretty in his suit!”

Kazuto’s hotel room door was flung open and Yui raced to his bed, clambering over him as if he was a glorified piece of playground equipment, her elbows digging into his ribs and one of her knees landing somewhere it shouldn’t have, making Kazuto yelp in pain as he lifted her up.

“Morning snuggle bug, are you excited?” 

He sat up in bed, pulling Yui into his lap to cuddle her while she started excitedly gushing about the wedding. He hadn’t seen her this excited since he had married Asuna, even then she’d been shyer, not yet able to completely comprehend the significance of the day. This time around she was eager to help wherever she could, offering to help Eugeo make table decorations or help them pick wedding cakes and suits.

Kazuto could hardly believe it had been ten months since he’d proposed. 

A few short days after his shock proposal at the bar, he’d taken Eugeo to buy an engagement ring. He’d chosen a simple white gold band with a few diamonds in the centre of it. They’d also began looking at wedding rings, both settling for a ring they liked. Kazuto had decided on a plain black band, while Eugeo had chosen a plain silver one. They were nothing over-the-top, but they didn’t need to be. They were meant to be symbols of love, not a statement about their wealth. Kazuto just wished he’d known that when he’d taken out a small loan to buy Asuna’s ring years before.

After they separated they’d decided to give it to Yui when she turned eighteen. That was his money’s worth, right?

“Daddy’s gonna look so handsome,” Yui said as she climbed off her father, skipped around the room and opening the curtains. 

Kazuto groaned at the sunlight, exhausted. He’d stayed up far too late, partly because of nerves and partly because his mother and sister were frantically texting him every few minutes to make sure he was prepared. 

“You’re gonna look like a princess,” Kazuto told the girl, climbing out of bed and stretching.

Yui grinned, spinning around in her nightgown. It was a simple pink dress, a little too big for her and the straps were tied together at her shoulder blades with a snapped hair tie. Kazuto had been proud of himself for tying a bow that held up so long, though.

“C’mon, you need to get into your dress. Do you know how to tie it up on your own?”

Yui nodded her head firmly, then walked with adorable determination back to her room across the hall. She was staying there with Suguha and her girlfriend, who were both almost excited as the little girl herself.

Nobody was more excited than Kazuto, though. His hands shook while he picked out his suit from the robe in the corner of the room. The suit was, unsurprisingly, black, with a black shirt and jacket and matching black suit pants. He did have some colour on his outfit, though - a blue rose boutonniere, chosen by Eugeo himself, who had a matching one.

He showered and changed, taking extra care to style his hair appropriately rather than having it fall messily in whichever style it chose. The styling didn’t last long, however, his bangs falling back as they usually were within minutes of him putting his hairbrush back down on the vanity.

He struggled to put his boutonniere on his suit, pricking himself with the pin more times than he would admit to anybody before he relented and texted his sister, who came giggling across the hall to help him.

She was wearing a light blue dress that came to the floor, a champagne coloured bow was tied gently around her waist, almost managing to cover a new baby bump. The dress was strapless, but she had a shawl she planned to drape over her shoulders for the ceremony.

“You look beautiful,” Kazuto gasped when he saw her. 

Suguha blushed, looking down at her stomach. “It isn’t that noticeable, is it?” 

“You look fine, you’re making my nephew in there, you’re excused from looking like a cover model right now,” Kazuto laughed, pulling her into a hug.

She hugged him back quickly before stepping back, straightening out his shirt and helping pin the rose to his suit pocket. At least he was supportive, if not slightly overbearingly excited.

“We don’t know if it’s a boy yet, Kazuto, we wanted to be surprised.” She sighed, muttering a curse under her breath as she pricked her finger, “Besides, it doesn’t matter, as long as they’re healthy and safe that’s all Rika and I are asking for. It’s kind of hypocritical for us of all people to hope for a baby to be one gender or another, don’t you think?”

“I know, I know,” 

In truth, Kazuto didn’t mind if he had a nephew or a niece, or even if the baby decided they were something else entirely. His sister was happy, that was all that mattered. A happy sister and a happy, healthy baby.

He’d just be the tiniest bit more excited if the baby was a boy.

He placed a hand lightly on his sister’s stomach, feeling it for a moment before he knelt down to talk to it.

“Hey kid, I’m your uncle. I’m about to marry your other uncle, his name’s Eugeo. I promise we’re both gonna love you so much, and your moms love you so much it’s unbelievable. Oh, and don’t worry, I’ll be sure to eat enough wedding cake for both of us,”

Sugu rolled her eyes as he stood up again, straightening out his jacket and giving a satisfied nod in the mirror.

“I’m gonna go check on how Yui and Rika are doing, you stay here and for the sake of my sanity, don’t screw up your suit,”

She left the room, almost tripping over her dress before she caught herself.

Kazuto chuckled to himself, sitting down on the bed and retrieving his phone. He wasn’t supposed to see Eugeo, sure, but tradition didn’t say anything about not being able to text him, right?

Their last texts had been two days beforehand, both excited and nervous for their big day. They had talked about it constantly in the months leading up to it, but almost seemed afraid to even mention it that week in case they jinxed it.

‘ _ Hey, are you excited? _ ’ Kazuto typed, then waited anxiously for a response.

‘ _ Morning, I didn’t expect you’d be up this early. Of course I’m excited, are you? _ ’

‘ _ Yui woke me up. I’m more excited than I’ve ever been in my entire life. _ ’

Eugeo’s response was a cute blushing emoji, which Kazuto didn’t have time to decipher before Yui and the girls walked into the room.

Yui was dressed in a cute white dress that came just below her knees with a black sash and blue rose around the waist. It was decorated with black and blue rose petals gently sewn onto the skirt at random points, a detail Eugeo had suggested that Yui had loved. The pair of them had stayed up late to work on it over the course of two weeks, not letting Kazuto see it at all. It was their first real father-daughter experience and they had both loved every second of it.

On top of Yui’s head was a delicate flower crown of small blue and black roses, which she had made with Kazuto’s help, and she wore a small blue crystal pendant on a small black chain. The necklace had been given to her by her father on her first birthday as a good luck charm and it was only worn on special occasions for fear of it breaking or getting lost.

“Do I look like a princess now, Daddy?” Yui asked, twirling around so the skirt of her dress spun out.

“You look like my little fairy princess, absolutely,” Kazuto picked her up, giving her a hug, partly because he just wanted to hug his daughter and partly because he was incredibly nervous.

“Do you think Eugeo’s gonna look like a handsome prince today?”

Kazuto held her a little tighter, blushing at the thought of the blond wearing a suit.

“He always looks like my handsome prince,” 

“Aww!” Rika put a hand over her heart as she stood in the doorway, “My brother-in-law has a crush!”

Rika was wearing a blush-coloured dress that came just above her knees with a dipping neckline and flowy sleeves that seemed to flutter like butterfly wings when she moved her arms. She had a small group of flowers in her dark brown hair - soft baby blues, pinks and whites. 

“H-hey…” Kazuto blushed harder, setting Yui back on the ground so she could dance around for a while before they left for the ceremony.

Kazuto went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth a second time, brushing his hair again and attempting to slick it back with gel - though it didn’t work and his hair fell in front of his face once more. 

Suguha waltzed into the room, taking Yui’s hands and dancing around with her. Their dresses both flowed out elegantly behind them as they twirled each other around and Rika made a mental note to spin Suguha around on the dancefloor at the reception just to see the way her dress moved.

Kazuto walked back out of the bathroom, tugging at his suit jacket and running his tongue absentmindedly over his black lip ring. He’d had his lip pierced on a whim a few months earlier and Eugeo had immediately taken a shine to it, saying he liked the way it felt when they kissed.

The few days after it had been pierced were difficult, to say the least, both of them too afraid of bumping it with a kiss, but once the few days were over they’d both wasted no time experimenting with it. Kazuto had learnt to be more gentle to not tear his lip, Eugeo had learnt that the metal felt oddly satisfying against his tongue.

Kazuto’s face flushed a bright shade of red as he remembered Eugeo awkwardly admitting to liking the piercing, making an off-handed comment about wondering how it would feel during… other activities.

Apparently, it felt good then, too.

“Earth to Kazuto, are you listening?” 

Suguha waved her hand in front of her brother’s face, giggling as he snapped back to reality, now red as a beet and stammering over his words.

“I’m- I’m fine! Just thinking!”

Rika gave him a look and he felt like he would have thanked the ground for caving in beneath him if it did so then and there, but it didn’t, so he was forced to spend the next two hours awkwardly trying to clear certain memories from the front of his mind before he walked down the aisle.

“What do you think Eugeo’s doing right now?” Kazuto asked, quickly changing the subject.

Meanwhile, Eugeo was pacing back and forth around Alice’s apartment, mumbling under his breath that he was worried he might faint from nerves. Alice thought it was entirely probable considering how loudly his heart was beating, she could practically hear it two feet away.

“Calm down,”

“I can’t calm down!” Eugeo panicked, “What if he says no? What if he just doesn’t show up? What if his ex shows up and interrupts the wedding and says she’s still in love with him? He’ll remember that he loves her, leave me and then they’ll get married instead and I’ll cry alone in my room eating wedding cake!”

“Eugeo, buddy, he’s not gonna leave you, and Asuna wouldn’t do that,” Alice soothed, walking over to him to wrap him in a warm hug.

Eugeo rested his head on her shoulder, sighing. He knew he was being ridiculous. Kazuto would never do anything like that and Asuna didn’t seem like the kind of person to interrupt a wedding. Besides, she was already happily dating someone new - a young woman by the name of Yuuki Konno, one of Kazuto’s work friends who had been introduced to her at Kazuto and Eugeo’s engagement party.

“I’m too scared, I can’t do it, call the wedding off, I can’t-”

“Hey, look at me,” Alice pulled away, gripping Eugeo’s shoulders, “Eugeo, you are the bravest man that I know-”

“You’re forgetting that Kazuto had to have a straight face while he was naked with a stranger in front of his ex one time,”

“Eugeo, you are the second bravest man that I know, and I know you can go up there and marry the love of your life, dammit. I will drag you down the aisle myself if I have to, don’t test me!”

Eugeo laughed, hugging Alice again before he stepped back to look himself over in the floor-length mirror Alice had propped against her living room wall for the morning. 

He was wearing a blue two-piece suit with a white suit shirt underneath and a black rose boutonniere. He had bought a matching one for Kazuto, who was only minorly displeased at having to break his usual all-black attire. 

“Do I look okay?” Eugeo asked, turning to Alice.

The blonde gave him a supportive thumbs-up, nodding her head, “You look like the exact nerdy preppy kid I would’ve bullied in high school, you look great,”

“But… I _was_ a nerdy preppy kid in high school…”

Alice checked her empty wrist, “Oh would you look at the time, we have to leave before Kazuto thinks you got cold feet! C’mon!”

Alice practically dragged him to her car, Eugeo trailing behind her nervously. He was really less than an hour away from marrying his prince charming. In less than an hour, he’d be standing next to the man he loved, the man who loved and accepted him unconditionally and starting the rest of his life with him in front of their family and friends.

Their family. It still felt strange to say, as if he couldn’t comprehend that their lives had been sewn together yet. Kazuto’s aunt came for dinner every Tuesday, his sister and her girlfriend visited on their way home from Rika’s HRT appointments to update them on how things were going, Yui introduced both of the boys to her friends as her dads and her friends adored Eugeo.

Eugeo’s family had even taken a shine to Kazuto, though finding out their son was gay had been a surprise. It had taken them some getting used to, and Eugeo could tell they still weren’t entirely pleased about it, but they occasionally stopped by for coffee or asked how Kazuto was when Eugeo called them. Even still, Eugeo wasn’t entirely sure if they’d be present at the wedding.

Even their group of friends were less separated now. Eugeo had met all of Kazuto’s gaming buddies and Kazuto had been introduced to all of Eugeo’s friends from high school. Personally, Eugeo suspected that Kazuto didn’t like any of them that much, but he was polite. He couldn’t really blame him, most of them were upperclassmen or the daughters of wealthy businessmen from out of town and only a few of them made the effort to get to know anyone they didn’t deem worthy of their time.

Tiese and Ronye had instantly loved Kazuto, saying that Eugeo had found an incredible husband. The four of them often had double dates and game nights together, though Eugeo always claimed Kazuto cheated at cards. The girls were the ones who threw them an engagement party, planning it for two months before surprising them with it.

Sortiliena, another of Eugeo’s friends, had taken Kazuto under her wing to help him learn how to understand Eugeo better. Because of her, Kazuto had Eugeo’s favourite foods and his coffee house order memorised and knew which kind of pillows Eugeo found most comfortable - which was pointless since he mostly ended up sleeping on Kazuto’s chest most nights.

“Hey, you’re kinda spacing out there buddy,” Alice laughed as she turned down the street towards where the wedding was being held.

Kazuto and Eugeo had settled on a park just outside the city centre, with roses and various other flowers lining the grass. There was also a large tree that had been decorated with ribbons and fairy lights for the day as well as an aisle of black and blue rose petals from the entry gate to the base of the tree trunk where a small altar was set up.

Eugeo gulped, staring at everything so perfectly set out that it looked like it was out of a fairy tale, like something directly from his daydreams as a child. He hoped Kazuto would like it just as much as he did.

Naturally, he did. 

As soon as Kazuto’s car stopped in front of the park he let out an audible gasp, then tried in vain to blink back tears of joy. Seeing everything set up finally made it feel real - more than rings or conversations or titles did. It made everything suddenly sink in that in a matter of hours they’d be husbands.

Kazuto’s hands didn’t stop shaking as he walked to greet his family. His aunt and uncle were there, with a familiar young woman standing between them, all three of them laughing airily at a joke Kazuto hadn’t heard.

“Asuna?”

“Kazuto! How are you feeling?” 

She pulled him into a hug, rubbing her hand on his back comfortingly before pulling away to look him in the eye. There looked like there were a thousand words swimming in her caramel eyes, but she voiced none of them, smiling that same smile she always had, not quite forced but far less than beaming.

“I’m doing okay, really nervous but that’s normal, right?” Kazuto said, laughing nervously. He couldn’t read Asuna anymore, maybe that was one of the reasons they’d broken up, but she looked so far away from the moment and for a lingering second Kazuto briefly wondered if she felt bad seeing him finally move on.

“I’m glad! I’m really happy for you, Kirito-kun, I really am,”

Asuna flashed a quick smile, then turned to see Yui running excitedly towards her, the little girl landing comfortably in her mother’s open arms. The two of them couldn’t have looked more different, really, Asuna’s light chestnut hair a stark contrast to Yui’s midnight locks. But their eyes sparkled the same, their laughs were the same. Though, Asuna always said Yui got her smug grin from Kazuto.

“What do you think Eugeo’s doing right now?” Kazuto’s aunt Midori asked as she gave him a congratulatory hug.

“Hopefully not running eighty miles in the other direction,” Kazuto sighed, hugging her back tightly.

His aunt had been a huge support for him his entire life, taking him on when he was small and raising him as her own. Her husband worked long irregular hours, so she’d also filled in his shoes for most of Kazuto’s childhood. Even as she watched him ruin his relationship and tear his life to pieces in a storm of guilt and confusion, she’d stood patiently waiting for him to need her again.

That day had arrived four months after Kazuto and Asuna’s divorce, when Kazuto had shown up at his family home wet from the rain outside, crying and not-quite-sober. Midori had called for Suguha to bring blankets while she helped Kazuto to his old bed. He’d cried for hours, resting his head on her legs and going through so much guilt that Midori felt her heart break just listening to him, she couldn’t imagine how much it hurt for him to actually experience it.

He had stayed with his family for a few nights, then gone back to his own house to pretend everything was okay, for Yui’s sake. It was strange, living in his marital home with no wife to come home to. The bed they’d chosen together was cold and far too big, their furnishings meant for a couple and their child rather than a sad man who refused to let go of the past.

“You’ll be fine, I’m sure he’s just as excited to marry you as you are,” Midori kissed Kazuto’s forehead quickly before she was pulled into a bear hug by her granddaughter, Kazuto joining them and Minetaka - his uncle - following until the family was squished together on the grass hugging and laughing as if it was only them in the world.

When the concept of time eventually became real to them once more, Yui took Kazuto by the hands and lead him to where he’d wait to walk down the aisle. Eugeo was already there waiting for him, and Kazuto’s stomach did flips at the thought of seeing him. Yui pushed open the doors to the small flower-covered glasshouse - with a little help from her father - and squealed, running to Eugeo and jumping into his arms, giggling with excitement.

“Hey, Yui! You look so pretty! Like a princess!” Eugeo told her happily, breaking out into a huge grin from seeing the girl. Then he noticed Kazuto standing there, his jaw dropped only slightly.

He was attractive, Eugeo already knew that much. But seeing him in a suit with his hair slicked back as best as it could be, standing there with his hand in his hair, smiling that smug grin as if he knew every fibre of Eugeo’s being existed solely to love him…

“Damn,”

Kazuto stepped forward, dropping his hand to his side, “You look perfect,” he breathed, trying to take in the sight of the blond before him.

Eugeo was dressed in his blue suit, blond hair almost fluffy and practically begging for Kazuto to run his fingers through it. He looked gorgeous already, but seeing him hold Yui and give her such a fond smile made him about a thousand times more beautiful to Kazuto, who practically fell to his knees due to the overwhelming emotion.

“You look… perfect,” Kazuto repeated, reaching out to gently take Eugeo’s hand in his.

They locked fingers for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes, counting each little glint and sparkle. Neither of them wanted to forget how they felt in that moment, wanted to seal the feeling away in their hearts forever so they could remember it for the rest of their days. It was the kind of feeling they’d read about and thought that they could only dream of experiencing for themselves. But it was real, and they felt so much love flowing through them that they both thought they might break down.

“You said that already,” Eugeo half-laughed, looking down to look, mesmerised, at how perfectly their hands fit together - he didn’t think he would ever be able to get over it.

“And I’ll say it again, because you really do look perfect, Eugeo,”

“You don’t look half-bad yourself,” Eugeo said, blushing, “You look really nice. I’ve never seen you so dressed up before. You should wear suits more often,”

“That’s what I’ve been telling him!” Yui cried, exasperated, and both men laugh, pulling their girl into a group hug, warm and safe and everything that felt like home.

“I should take your advice,” Kazuto kissed the top of her head, taking her from Eugeo’s arms to gently place her back on the ground, where she spun around to show Eugeo her princess dress. He clapped his hands together in approval, saying he couldn’t have been prouder of how it had turned out.

“Eugeo’s a good daddy, I’m glad you’re marrying him,” Yui told Kazuto.

“I’m glad I’m marrying him too,” Kazuto blushed again, suddenly very intrigued by the floor.

The trio stayed quiet for a bit, as if all of them were taking in the final few moments of peace before the ceremony started and they would be surrounded by family and friends. Not that they had anything against their family and friends, but getting to be together as a family for a while longer didn’t hurt anybody.

Kazuto leant in to steal a kiss when Yui tugged on his leg, shaking her head and stamping her foot cutely, pouting.

“Daddy! You can’t kiss him yet, that’s illegal!”

The boys laughed, in awe at how adorable one child could possibly be.

“Okay, then should we hurry up and get married then? Because I would very much like to kiss you, Mr Kirigaya,” Eugeo gave Kazuto a smug grin as he walked away, putting a hand on the handle to the glasshouse.

“We should, future Mr Kirigaya,” Kazuto’s hand joined Eugeo’s on the handle.

Yui pressed a button on her father’s phone - she had been given the special honour of using it to control the music for the walk down the aisle - and the speakers in the park began to play out a soft violin tune, which was quickly followed by slow, gentle piano chords.

The Christmas lights that they had delicately placed in the trees and bushes sparkled softly, shining through the light frost of early January air. They looked like tiny stars had fallen down from the heavens specifically for them, for their day. It was like Eugeo had finally caught the stars he saw in Kazuto’s midnight eyes.

As the first chorus of the song started up, the wedding guests began taking their seats, everyone falling quiet, watching for the grooms and their darling flower girl to make their entrance. Eugeo couldn’t help but feel his stomach in knots as he scanned the crowd for his parents, unable to see them. 

“We did everything we could, if they’re meant to be here, they’ll be here,” Kazuto told him softly, giving him a look that was supposed to be of reassurance, but even he couldn’t hide the pain flashing across his face while he tried to spot them.

The chorus ended all too soon and Yui shot her fathers one last grin, then walked out the doors, trying her best to keep in time just like Kazuto had taught her. She looked up at the few rows of people sitting down watching her and felt what her mother had told her was stage fright. She thought it was such a funny phrase, she wasn’t on a stage, she was on a rose petal floor. But she still felt the nerves her mother had told her she might. 

‘ _ Just keep walking… One… Two… Three… Four…” _ She thought to herself with all the determination a six-year-old could possibly have, moving smoothly and gracefully despite her nervousness.

At the end of the aisle, she did a small curtsy, earning awwing and small claps from everyone watching, then quickly walked to where Kazuto’s aunt and uncle were sitting, sitting between Midori and Suguha. 

Meanwhile, Kazuto and Eugeo grinned at her with pride. 

“She did so well,” Kazuto whispered, making sure to remember he needed to applaud her when the ceremony was over. But, before he could get too caught up talking about Yui, the bridge started and everyone stood up.

He gave Eugeo’s hand a gentle squeeze, then they opened the doors and began to walk down the aisle together, both blushing redder than any rose blooming in the garden. Every pair of eyes was on them, even the eyes of strangers passing by the park. They supposed they should have accounted for that when they were planning.

Just as they reached the end of the aisle, Eugeo caught a pair of faces in the front row, a little shorter than anybody else around them. He felt happy tears sting the corner of his eyes, waving his hand just slightly towards them, just enough that they’d see he’d noticed them.

‘ _ Mom and Dad came, _ ’ he smiled to himself, feeling the weight of the world lift off his shoulders. He could start his new life with his husband entirely guilt-free, and that wave of relief washed over him just as he and Kazuto stopped walking, turning to face each other in front of everyone they loved.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today,”

Everything melted away as Kazuto looked into Eugeo’s eyes, warmth and comfort flowing through his entire being. When he looked into his eyes there was no fear, no anxiety, nothing to hide or to hide from - there was just entirely pure love he had never thought he’d feel again. There was familiarity and safety that he’d never truly known until he’d met Eugeo.

For Eugeo, time stood still while he fell more and more in love with the man before him, taking in every detail of his face, his hair, the way he held his hands so tightly, the creases in his suit jacket. Everything about him was so distinctly Kazuto that it was impossible to describe the feeling it gave, a sense of belonging Eugeo had been unsure even existed.

“Kazuto?”

“Hm?” The raven-haired man looked at the celebrant, suddenly snapping back to reality, “O-oh, right! I do!”

He saw Suguha and Asuna roll their eyes - lovingly - from their seats and he knew he’d get a lecture about spacing out as soon as they managed to get him alone. He wished he could say it was the first time he’d done it…

The celebrant simply nodded and smiled, obviously holding in a laugh for the sake of professionalism, then turned to Eugeo, “Do you, Eugeo, take this ma-”

“I do!” Eugeo grinned, holding Kazuto’s hands so tightly both their knuckles turned white. 

“Well, by the powers vested in me by… a twenty-minute course on the internet… I now pronounce you legally married! You may now kiss your groom,”

The words had barely been spoken and Kazuto’s lips were on Eugeo’s, their hands finding the places they always felt most comfortable - Eugeo’s arms loosely around Kazuto’s shoulders, Kazuto’s hands holding onto Eugeo’s waist securely, like he was scared he’d disappear if he let him go.

Their families cheered and clapped, throwing rose petals over the newlyweds who hardly noticed, too distracted by each other to even remember there were other people around, the entire world fading away while they made themselves at home in each other’s arms again. The two days they’d spent apart before the wedding was far too long.

“I’m so in love with you,” Eugeo mumbled against Kazuto’s lips when they finally pulled away for air, their hands moving to gently cup each other’s faces.

“I’m never leaving your side, okay? I’ll always protect you,” Kazuto pulled Eugeo back for another kiss, only to be interrupted by Yui tugging on his pant leg.

“Daddy, can I have a hug too please?” She asked shyly.

Kazuto picked her up instantly, both him and Eugeo pulling her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head and telling her how much they loved her, how glad they were to be a family, how much she meant to the both of them - sentiments the girl returned earnestly, kissing their cheeks and dropping flower petals in their hair.

Eventually, they joined the rest of their family and friends, who were all congratulating them and sending them well-wishes, as well as giving them so many hugs Kazuto doubted his ribs remained unbroken - Ronye liked hugging far too much for someone of her strength.

Asuna walked over with her partner, Yuuki, at her side, both of them giving the boys tight hugs.

“Thank you,” Asuna mumbled as she hugged Eugeo, “I know how hard this one can be to handle, but I’ve never seen him happier than when he’s with you,”

Eugeo hugged her tighter, “Thank you for letting me love him,” he said, laughing lightly as they pulled apart.

“And you, you better not let this one get away like you did last time,” Asuna said, playfully pointing a perfectly manicured finger to Kazuto.

“Trust me, I won’t. I promise Eugeo’s here to stay forever,” Kazuto put an arm around his new husband, resting his head comfortably on his shoulder.

Asuna put a hand over her heart, congratulating the couple one last time before turning back to talk to Rika, asking her how she’d been and begging for baby updates.

“So much for our relationship just being a fake little fling so your ex wouldn’t be mad at you,” Eugeo chuckled, kissing the tip of Kazuto’s nose affectionately.

“Yeah,” Kazuto sighed in contentment, “but, between you and me? It’s a pretty entertaining ‘how we met’ story. It’s gonna be a pretty good ice breaker at office Christmas parties,”

They kissed again, laughing against each other’s lips at their own private joke. Their grand scheme had worked out, after all. Kazuto got his broken heart stitched back together, Eugeo found love and acceptance, Yui kept both her parents, and Asuna had never caught onto their little secret. Of course, that was until…

“So much for your relationship being  _ what _ ?”

“Um…” Kazuto and Eugeo looked at each other, both nervously holding back laughter.

“More than just a fling?”


End file.
